Lavender Mansion
by Daisy1012245
Summary: this is a sequal...i think cuz the original one was made by Dessa and this one is my version so here is the summary:after the events of the attack of a mysteriouse man,Lavender Tower has been changed to the name Lavender Mansion and so,Nurse Joy never let's annyone inside the mansion every time someone enters her pokemon center.That got the curiosity of a trainer to visit the place
1. Chapter 1

Lavendre Mansion

Chapter 1:knowing the gang

authors note:please not that this has no action,just info about who is in the story ok?so please understand it!i don't own pok`emon!if i did no one would even know about it!why do people ask that?!

?'s log:It all started as we were going through some grass and annoyingly weak trainers untill we reached it; Lavender Town!me and my friends were cheering as we made it to that purple town but we were told many stories about it from our other friends and someone named uhhh,what was it again?Dessa?yeah i think it was Dessa,she told us that the tower's name was changed from "Lavender Tower" to "Lavender Mansion" and also told us not to go there or we will lose our freedome...whatever she ment,it meant some real buisness butwe decided to name,Daisy:blond haired,purple eyed,curesd and gifted girl and my age...don't know my friends with me are Luna,a young girl with yellow eyes,short black hair,a white small dress like shirt and pants and is gifted to tell peoples emotions from far away and has cat instincts like my other friends and me,fox instincts,my other friends with me are Rose and Ocean,Rose and Ocean were born seperately but are sisters and twins...people think they are not but it's the color of their hair that makes them different!Rose has red,short straight hair,red eyes and LOVES the color red and roses while Ocean has curled up blue hair...you need to see it first,blue eyes and LOVES the color blue and the sea and beaches witch is where SHE was born they both have bat instincs but they both love shoping,clothes,makeup and their bff Violet,someone else who loves what they both love but she loves them in a spesific way like her BFFS'they love them in their favorite color witch is what they mosly are so you might already know how violet looks like,others are Brian:a brown hair,eagle instincs,brave and looks like a bad boy...i don't love him!can't love;LITTRLEY! moving on,next i Jhony:has orange hair,wears an adventure hat,shirt,etc.,he it MADE for adventuring people!,hir rival is weirdley Indiana Jhones...i thought he was his dad!well,last but not leas is my creator!not giving you the name since she hates it and her nickname is my name so that will only cause confusion but her detail will be told (accepting names!)brown and REALLY long hair,brown eyes,loves yellow,sensitive,shy,and is the only normal one in the group!lol w so that's the gang who made the mistake to go to the mansion in Lavender Town,THE END! lol kidding!

me speaking:this might have benn confusing and for you who think it's boring read the authors note it's justtelling you the names befour reading the real deal,to know the characters so that way you won't get confused by how they are acting by wondering if they do that as their personiality ok?by the way i made this story based on one i didn't have the courage to keep reading till the end and faintly remember the tittle but it's "vampire saga 1 the vampire from lavender town" i think so read it to uncerstand it OK?!so that's all and next chapter will have all the horror and stuff so bye!by the way,i'm making other stories that some are mixes and others are from my childhood and random!

~Daisy1012245


	2. Chapter 2

Lavendre Mansion

Chapter 1:knowing the gang

authors note:please not that this has no action,just info about who is in the story ok?so please understand it!i don't own pok`emon!if i did no one would even know about it!why do people ask that?!

?'s log:It all started as we were going through some grass and annoyingly weak trainers untill we reached it; Lavender Town!me and my friends were cheering as we made it to that purple town but we were told many stories about it from our other friends and someone named uhhh,what was it again?Dessa?yeah i think it was Dessa,she told us that the tower's name was changed from "Lavender Tower" to "Lavender Mansion" and also told us not to go there or we will lose our freedome...whatever she ment,it meant some real buisness butwe decided to name,Daisy:blond haired,purple eyed,curesd and gifted girl and my age...don't know my friends with me are Luna,a young girl with yellow eyes,short black hair,a white small dress like shirt and pants and is gifted to tell peoples emotions from far away and has cat instincts like my other friends and me,fox instincts,my other friends with me are Rose and Ocean,Rose and Ocean were born seperately but are sisters and twins...people think they are not but it's the color of their hair that makes them different!Rose has red,short straight hair,red eyes and LOVES the color red and roses while Ocean has curled up blue hair...you need to see it first,blue eyes and LOVES the color blue and the sea and beaches witch is where SHE was born they both have bat instincs but they both love shoping,clothes,makeup and their bff Violet,someone else who loves what they both love but she loves them in a spesific way like her BFFS'they love them in their favorite color witch is what they mosly are so you might already know how violet looks like,others are Brian:a brown hair,eagle instincs,brave and looks like a bad boy...i don't love him!can't love;LITTRLEY! moving on,next i Jhony:has orange hair,wears an adventure hat,shirt,etc.,he it MADE for adventuring people!,hir rival is weirdley Indiana Jhones...i thought he was his dad!well,last but not leas is my creator!not giving you the name since she hates it and her nickname is my name so that will only cause confusion but her detail will be told (accepting names!)brown and REALLY long hair,brown eyes,loves yellow,sensitive,shy,and is the only normal one in the group!lol w so that's the gang who made the mistake to go to the mansion in Lavender Town,THE END! lol kidding!

me speaking:this might have benn confusing and for you who think it's boring read the authors note it's justtelling you the names befour reading the real deal,to know the characters so that way you won't get confused by how they are acting by wondering if they do that as their personiality ok?by the way i made this story based on one i didn't have the courage to keep reading till the end and faintly remember the tittle but it's "vampire saga 1 the vampire from lavender town" i think so read it to uncerstand it OK?!so that's all and next chapter will have all the horror and stuff so bye!by the way,i'm making other stories that some are mixes and others are from my childhood and random!

~Daisy1012245


End file.
